A Younger Love
by Blaise White
Summary: Christine is thirteen when she gets kidnapped by Erik. See what changes. This mostly follows the book, but some movie things are thrown in too. This story is going good! The story is finished, but there shall be a sequel, then another sequel! Yay for sequ
1. The Start

Alright, I've wanted to do this since I seen the movie. I'm combining the book and the movie. In this Christine is thirteen, and the phantom wants to adopt her. It basically follows the book with movie stuff thrown in. Oh, and Christine isn't going to get away. Hope you enjoy the story.

Blaise.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the story. No matter how much I wish I did.

That day started like any other day. Christine and Meg were preparing for rehearsal. Some of the people were preparing to face Carlotta by plugging cotton in their ears. Just the way things were done everyday. Their managers walked in which was slightly surprising. All heads turned their way. It was noticed that two other men were with them too.

"I am pleased to introduce your new managers. Richard Firmin, and Messieur Moncharmin." One of the managers announced.

"We are retiring to Australia. Have a happy time." Said the other.

Moncharmin stepped forward. "And we are pleased to introduce our patron, Count Philippe de Chagney, and his brother the Viscount Raoul de Chagney."

Just after Moncharmin finished, Philippe stepped forward and bowed. "We await to-nights performance eagerly. See you then." Then he gave another bow and left. Rehearsal resumed.

That night it was not Carlotta singing, it was little Christine Daae'. Carlotta had fallen ill at the last minute. But Christine, even at this young age, sang like an angel descended from Heaven. And after she was finished the girl looked so happy, and surprised that she had done well, she nearly fainted. But she made it to her room. Raoul de Chagney had recognized her as the young girl he had helped a few years before when her scarf had fallen into the lake. He rushed to her dressing room, only to find a crowd gathered there. He pushed his way through, and entered the room. He saw Christine at a vanity table fingering a rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

"Hello, Christine." Raoul said.

"Hello, Raoul. It is good to see you again. It has been so long since I last saw you." Christine replied.

"Entirely too long. You sang so beautifully to-night. Tell me, who is your great teacher?"

"Raoul, do you remember the stories my father used to tell about the angel of music? He was right. The Angel of Music is my great teacher. He has been giving me lessons for months now."

"The way you sang to-night, I believe you. But now I must go. I will see you soon." And Raoul left. He was just about to walk away when he heard a man's voice in Christine's room.

"But Christine, you must love me." The voice said.

"How can you say things like that, when I sing for you, and you alone. I'm very tired. I gave you my soul to-night."

"Your soul is a beautiful thing my child, and I owe you my thanks. No man has ever received so fair a gift."

Raoul heard footsteps coming to the door, and hid in the shadows. Christine came out just as Raoul was hidden. When Raoul looked at her face he saw that she had been crying. Christine hurried past and did not see Raoul. He decided to see the voice which caused Christine so much pain. When he went in, there was no one there. So Raoul closed the door and went home.


	2. Erik shows himself

The next day Raoul decided to pay another visit to Christine. He went backstage and spotted her right away. He called her name but the girl hurried on. He tried to catch her eye many times, but Christine either did not see him, or she was ignoring him. That last idea hurt. So Raoul kept trying, but Christine never responded. So Raoul went home to his brother, brokenhearted. He cared about Christine. They had often talked to each other when her father was alive. They had listened to his stories together. Raoul just didn't understand this sudden change.

Christine had seen Raoul, and desperatly wanted to call to him, to talk and walk with him. But she was too afraid of losing the voice. She had heard him this morning, and had her lesson as usual. She was greatly relieved. After all where would she be without the Angel of Music to guide her? She was a lonely little girl, and the voice was her greatest friend and ally. Christine loved the voice which sang her to sleep at night. It was always there to comfort her when she had had a bad dream. Christine would die if the voice left her. So for now she must ignore Raoul, no matter how much it hurt. But Christine felt a great shadow of guilt. She went to her dressing room to talk with the voice.

"Hello Christine." Said a voice that seemed to come from above.

"Hello." Christine replied.

"Is something troubling you, child?"

"No, I'm just feeling lonely, thats all. Its always helped to talk to you."

"And it is my pleasure to be your friend. Tell me, when are you singing next?"

"I don't know. I have heard that Carlotta is getting well. She may be back for the next performance."

"You never know what might happen. She may not be there. And if it means hearing you sing again, I hope she is not there."

"Thank you. But I get so nervous on stage."

"Why should you be nervous? You have a great talent, don't be afraid to show it."

"Thank you. But now I must get back to rehearsal. I will be back later."

"Yes. I will talk to you later." Then Christine went quietly out of the room, careful to close the door behind her.

At the next performance Carlotta had gotten better, and was to sing the lead. Christine went back to her usual role. It was in the last seen when disaster struck. Carlotta had all of a sudden, gotten a frog in her throat. She was singing and let out a loud co-ack. Looking nervous and slightly embaressed, Carlotta tried again, but the same thing happened. In one of the boxes Raoul de Chagney jumed up. They had heard a loud crash. And the chaneleir came crashing down. Everyone scattered. Raoul saw Christine run behind the stage, most likely heading to her dressing room where it was safe. raoul ran to meet her there.

Christine ran straight to her dressing room, where it would be safe. She was on the verge of crying out, for the voice had said it would be there. Christine feared it had been crushed by the chandeleir. She called out to it, then heard singing. It seemed to be coming from her mirror wall. Christine walked slowly toward it. Christine looked and saw her reflection. But also the outline of a man dressed all in black. Then all of a sudden Christine was in total darkness. She cried out in fright. She was in a passage of some sort. Then a cold, boney hand grabbed her wrist adn pulled her close. Then, an arm wrapped it self around her thin waist and supported her. There was a lattern casting off a sort of red glow. The man behind her dragged Christine toward it. She put up a fight but soon gave up. When she was in the lights glow, Christine saw behind her, a man clothed in black holding her wrist and his arm around her waist. Christine stiffened and was about to scream, when the hand let go of her wrist and put itself over her mouth. Then hand smelled of death and Christine fainted.

The man who had Christine didn't let her fall. He put one arm under her knees and the other under her neck. The young girl's head rested against his shoulder. He carried her to the white horse waiting for them. He knelt down beside the horse and laid Christine on the floor with her head on his knee. There was a spring next to him and the man used water from it to sprinkel on Christine's forehead. Then, from behind him came a persain man. Before the man could utter a word he fell unconcouis on the floor. The strange man turned back to the girl laying on his knee. He took his middle and index fingers and began massging both of Chrisine's temples. Soon Christine came to herself. She pushed his hands away.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Christine asked. The man just sighed. He lifted Chrisine onto the horse.

"Cesar." Christine said softly, as the horse gave a happy neigh. Chrisine slumped back in the sattle and the man in black supported Christine as the horse began to walk. The journey didn't take too long. They were soon at an underground lake deep beneath the Opera house. Christine soon became aware of her surroundings and seemed afraid. So the man quickly put her in the boat and sent Cesar up the stairs, then jumped in the boat himself. He untied the rope, and rowed away from the shore. Once again they were in darkness. Christine kept looking around trying to see where the strange man was taking her. Then they touched shore and were surrounded by light. The man helped Christine out of the boat.

"Welcome Christine. Don't be afraid, you are in no danger." Christine gasped, she recognized the man's voice as the one that sang to her at night. Christine ran up and tried to rip off his mask. The ghost just stepped back and said, "You are in no danger as long as you do not touch my mask." Then he grabbed Christine's wrists gently, and forced her into a chair. Then he knelt in front of her and was silent. Then for no reason at all Christine burst into tears. But the man knew why she cried.

"No Christine, I am no angel, or a ghost, nor am I a genius. I am Erik!" Erik said. Christine rose out of the chair.

"I wish to be set free. Please take me back." Christine said.

"Yes, I will show you to the underground road, and you may leave." Erik replied as he got up too. But then he started to sing softly and Christine stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around to face Erik. She remembered that no matter who he was, he would always be the voice. And Chrisitne slowly sank back into the chair. Erik sang Christine to sleep.

Chrisitne slumped foward in the chair, and Erik stopped singing. Before Christine could fall Erik lifted her out of the chair and carried her to the room he prepared for her. He laid her on the bed and softly closed the door behind him. But he did not lock it. Then he went to bed himself.

Erik rose early and got ready to go out. He wrote Christine a note. The girl was still asleep. Erik tiptoed in and laid the note on a chest of drawers by the bed. Before walking out he turned and watched Christine sleep. Then he left quietly. He went to go shopping for Christine. But when he touched shore on the Communist's road, he found the persain man waiting for him.  
"You've been here twenty-four hours. You are begining to annoy me. I warn you, if this keeps up it will all end badly. And you will have brought it on yourself. I have been extremely patient with you. I spared you yesterday, but I warn you; don't let me catch you there again, or the coseqeunses will be dire." Erik said angrily.

The man just stood there not saying a word. "You must learn to take a hint! You have been taken to the managers twice already. If this keeps up, they will discover that you are after me, and then they will come after me themselves. Eventually they will discover the house on the lake. If they do, it will mean a bad lookout for you, for I will not answer for anything. If Erik's secrets, cease to be Erik's secrets, it will not be good for you, or a goodly number of the human race. That's all I have to say to you." Erik finished.

"Its not you I am after here!" Cried the Persian.

"Who then?"

"You know very well! Christine Daae'!"

"I have every right to see her in my own house! I am loved for myself!"

"That's a lie! You have carried her off, and are keeping her locked up."

"Listen, if you promise not to meddle in my business again, I will prove to you I am loved for my own sake."

"I promise you."

"Alright then. Christine Daae' shall leave all this as she pleases, but she will come back again. Yes she wll come back again, because she herself wishes to. This will happen because she loves me for who I am."

"Oh, I highly doubt she will come back. But it is your duty to set her free."

"My duty? It is my wish! My wish to set her free, and she will come back agian, because she loves me. In the end, I will adopt her. I shall be her father, for I love her as if she were my own."

"Look here, I shall believe it when I see it. If I see Christine Daae' come out of the house on the lake and go back to it of her own free will."

"Now I must go out shopping." And Erik left. So the Persian left the way he had come.

Christine sat up suddenly and looked about her. She saw she was on a bed. She got up and looked for a door. The only one she found led to a bathroom. When Chrisinte came out she saw a note on the chest of drawers. She picked it up and read it. "My dear Christine, I have gone out shopping for all the things you could possibly need."

Christine laid the note down, and searched once more for a way out. This is the state in which Erik found her when he returned. 


	3. Christine's Mistake

Before Erik entered the room, he gave three sharp taps at the wall, and entered the room. Christine die not see the door which he came through before, and Erik left it open. The slowly and calmly he laid out his purchases ont the bed.

"What do you want with me? Please let me go! I want to go back!" Christine cried. Then she rushed foward and tried to take off Erik's mask. But Erik blocked her arm, and lightly pushed Christine back. "Please, I just want to go back."

"Why aren't you dressed at this hour? It is nearly two o'clock. Here give me your watch." Erik said and held out his hand. Christine handed him her watch, and Erik wound and set it for her. "Now, I will give you a half hour to get ready. There is a lovely lunch waiting in the dining room." Then Erik left the room, but still kept the door open. Christine went to the bathroom and dressed. She came out a few minutes later feeling greatly refreshed. She wandered into the dining room where Erik was waiting for her. She sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So, you are from Scandonavia? That is the origin of your name isn't it?" Christine asked pleasntly.

"I have no country, or a name. I came upon this name quite by accident." Erik replied. The rest of the meal was spent in silence. When Erik and Christine both finished, Erik rose. "Come, I will show you around the flat." Erik put the tips of his fingers on Christine's hand. She gasped and drew back her hand from his cold fingers. "Oh, please forgive me." Erik murmured. Then he opened the door to another room. It was the strangest room Christine had ever seen. It was all black and had an enormous stave of music. And there under neath a large canopy, was a coffin. "That is where I sleep. I believe that man must be one with all things. Even death."

Christine galnced away, and as she did she caught sight of a keyboard. Along one wallwas an organ. And on the organ was a score of music. Christine who was curious asked if she could see it. Erik nodded. Christine went over and read the title, "Don Juan Triumphant." Erik nodded again.

"It is my life's work. When I finish with it I shall lie in this coffin, and be burried with it." Erik explained.

"Then I hope that you do not finish it soon." Christine said.

"Sometimes I work on it for fourteen days straight, during which I live on music alone. Then I rest for years at a time."

"Will you play some of it for me?"

"No, child. You are far from ready for that kind of music, all the pretty color would drain from your cheeks. Come let us sing something from the opera." And Erik led Christine to the Louis-Philippe room where there was a piano. And he began to play a peice from Othello. Christine's voice was soft and timid, while Erik's was loud and thonderous. In his mask, Christine thought he looked like Othello himself. And curiousity over took her. She had to see who it was behind the mask. She came up slowly, and in a quick movement, she tore off the mask that hid Erik's face.

Christine dropped the mask, and backed into a wall. Erik cried out in greif and rage. He came up to Christine and murmered incomprehensible curses at her as she sank to her knees. Then leaning over her he cried, "Look, you want to see! Look, now you know the face of the voice! You were not content to hear me eh? You wanted to know what I looked like? Oh, you children are so inquistive. When a woman has seen me as you have, she belongs to me. She loves me forever! I am a kind of Don Juan you know!" And drawing himself up to his full height, placing his hand on his hip, Erik shouted, "Look I am Don Juan Triumphant!"

Chrstine turned her head away. "Please Erik, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" Christine cried.

Then Erik twisted his fingers into Christine's long hair and brutally froced her to look at him. "Ah, I frighten you do I? I dare say. Perhaps you think I have another mask, and what you see before you, my head is a mask? Well, tear it off as you did the other! Come, I insist! Your hands, your hands! Give me your hands!" Then letting go of Christine's hair, Erik seized Christine's wrists and forced her to stand before him. Then he dug Christine's nails into his face, he tore his dead skin with Christine's nails.

"Please Erik, stop! Please, I'm so, so sorry!" Chrstine cried as tears ran down her face.

"Know!" Erik shouted, "Know that I am built up of death from head to foot, and that it is a corpse that loves you, and adores you, and will never, never leave you! Look Christine I am not laughing anymore, I am crying. Crying for you who have torn off my mask, and who therefore can never leave me again." He had finally let go of Christine's wrists, and Christine hugged Erik around the waist and burried her face in his chest. And Erik put his arms around her, and comforted her. "As long as you thought me handsome you could have come back, I know you would have come back. But now that you know my hideousness, you would run away forever. So I have no choice but to keep you here. Why did you want to see me? Oh mad Christine who wanted to see me. When even my own father never saw me, and when my mother gave me a mask so as not to see me." Erik let go of Christine, and gently pushed her away from him. Then he sulked off to his room and closed the door. Christine stood by herself. Then she heard music from Erik's room. At first it was like one great cry. Then Christine began to hear all the emotions man can possibly have. She walked slowly foward and opened Erik's door. Erik did't turn.

"Erik, I'm sorry. But do not be afraid to show me your face. I swear you are you most unhappy and delightful of men; and if I shudder ever again when I look at you, it will be because I will be in awe of your genius!" At those words Erik did turn around. He went to Christine and held her close and kissed the top of her head, but he did not see that Christine had closed her eyes. And still holding her, he spoke words of love. Yes he loved her as if he were her father. He had cared for her for many months, and he had come to think of her as his own. But he knew that he couldn't let her go yet. No, he still didn't know if she would come back, or if she would run away.

Christine told Erik, terrible lies. She felt a pang of guilt for each lie. Erik did not deserve to be lied to, but she knew she must if she wanted to return to the surface. So, she told him lies. Erik believed all of them, he drank them up like water.

The next day, Erik took Christine for a boat ride on the lake. This is when Christine knew for certain that Erik believed all her lies. So, that meant that she must still lie. It was her life at stake. The day after that Erik took Christine for a carrige ride in the Bois. Christine enjoyed the fresh air, and knew that soon, she would be free. Erik took her out the next night as well. But raoul made a grave mistake, hoping to see Christine.

Christine looked out the carrige window, and caught a glimpse of Raoul. Unfortunatly, he saw her as well. Raoul de Chagney could not help but cry out to Christine.

"Christine, Christine!" As the carrige drove away Raoul saw an arm reach over Christine and close the window. Raoul knew right then that he had made a grave mistake in coming there that night. Just before the window closed, Raoul saw the terror in Christine's eyes.

"Why was he here? What has he to do with you?" Demanded Erik as the carrige drove on.

"I have known him since I was a young girl, he once fetched my scarf when it blew into the sea." Christine explained.

"You love him more than you love me, don't you?"

"No!"

"I know that it is true! This, is another reason for me to keep you with me."

"No, I promise to come back if you set me free. I have promised you many times. He is like my brother, that is all!"

"If he is like your brother, why do you always ignore him when you pass him? I see all that happens in the opera house Christine. You have no secrets that I already do not know."

Christine sat silent, staring into Erik's eyes. And they returned to the house on the lake. 


	4. Back to the Surface

When Erik, and Christine returned to the house on the lake, Christine didn't say a word. Erik knew what was wrong. It pained him to see Chrsitne so sad. It made him sad as well. He had thought that when he brought her here to live with him, she would be happy. Erik looked over at Christine and saw that she was crying. What a fool he was! He caused the poor girl infinate pain! Seeing her like this tore at Erik's heart. He knew what he could do to make her happy. But to make Christine happy, it would mean sacrificing his happiness. But he could never be happy, when Christine was so sad. He walked over to Christine and wiped away her tears. How she looked at him, her eyes full of sadness. Erik knew then what he must do. 

"Please don't cry Christine. I am taking you back tomorrow." Erik said.

"Really? Oh Erik! I promise to return to you!" Christine cried. Erik was happy to see color return to his little Christine's face. But then he felt a stab of greif, he would once again be alone.

"Yes. To-night is the masked ball. I shall attend. No one will know, after all they will think that my head is a mask. But know, that if you do not return the consequenses will be dire."

"I understand Erik. Thank-you.Thank-you so much!" Cried Christine happily.

"It is late, you should get some sleep." Erik nodded.

Christne responded with a nod of her own. And she ran to her room. Erik sank into a chair, and put his face in his hands. He had made Christine happy, but at what cost? Would she return to him of her own free will? He knew that he could force her to return at anytime. He wanted so desperatly to keep Christine happy, but he didn't want to be alone either. Erik cried softly into his hands.He cared for this girl. He would die for her. He could get her anything that she could possibly desire, but that did not mean she would love him as a father. He could not force her to love him. Erik,didn't know what to do. He had made a mask that let him look like a regular man. He could live on the surface if that was what Christine desired. He knew it would be torture for Christine to remain down here, away from the light of day. Erik cried himself to sleep that night.

The next morning Christine woke up earlier than usual. Erik was already awake, and was making breakfast when Christine walked out of the room. Erik looked over at her and smiled weakly. Christine smiled back. How good it made Erik feel to see her smile. Shortly after that breakfast was finished and the two of them sat down to eat.

"As soon as we finish, I will take you back." Erik said.

"Thank you Erik. I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Christine replied.

"Just remember to come back."

"Don't worry I won't forget to come back to you, I promise." The rest of the time was spent in silence. Just as he promised Erik led Christine back along the Commuinist's Road. Christine kept looking at Erik smiling. Finally they reached the hidden door in Christine's dressing room. But before Erik let Christine out he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold locket.

"This is for you Christine, wear it at all times, never take it off. For if you do, I will know, and there will be very dire consequenses." Erik said. Christine turned around so that Erik could put the locket around her neck. When it was Christine took it between her fingers and stared at it.

"Thank-you Erik, its beatiful. I love it." Christine said.

"It is a reminder to you that I will be waiting for you. Please come back soon. I will see you to-night at the masked ball." Erik opened the door and let Christine into her dressing room. The mirror door swung shut after Christine. She turned back to get a last look at Erik.

Behind the door Erik turned and let out a loud cry of greif. Christine heard Erik's cry and knew she must return. She would return that very night. Then Christine left the room to visit with her friend Meg Giry.

Raoul was very concerned about Christine, he loved her like a sister. He wanted to look for her, to bring her back with him. His first intention was not to attend the masked ball so that he could look for Christine, but his brother Pilippe would hear nothing of it. He forced Raoul to go with him that night. Later Raoul was glad he did. For he saw Christine at the ball.

Christine had not expected to see Raoul at the ball, but she was glad he came. When she saw him, she ran over and hugged him. Raoul cried out her name and swung her around and hugged her tight.

"You must tell me where you have been! Who was that man whom was riding in the carrige with you?" Raoul said.

"Oh, Raoul, I can not explain now, it is not the time. But I will tell you soon. Come we can not stay here." Christine grabbed Raoul's arm and began pulling him out of the room. It was as if she had seen a ghost!

"Where are you taking me?" Raoul asked.

"You shall see. But it is not safe here. We must go!"

Raoul decided to trust Christine. As she dragged him away Raoul caught sight of a man dressed all in red, with a large group crowded around him. He saw Christine glance at him, and she quickened her pace. Whoever it was Christine was obviously afraid of him. Raoul did not push for answers, he was just happy to be with Christine. But the way she kept glancing back, made Raoul nervous. He didn't know what she was so afraid of.

Erik stuck by Christine. He could not help that the crowd had formed around him. But he kept a close eye on Christine. That night Erik had decided to dress as the red death. He wore all red, and a long red cloak that dragged along the floor. In one of the corners, in gold thread was the words: Do not touch me for I am the red death spread abroad. The people around him gazed with curiosity in their eyes. One man was so bold as to reach out his hand to touch Erik. But before he could erik grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The man let out a cry of pain as Erik pushed him away. Then when erik looked up he saw Christine was no longer there. But just before she ran out of the room, Erik caught a glimpse of her. She was with that other man, Raoul de Chagney. Erik was outraged! He ran after Christine and pursued her, careful to stay out of her sight.

Christine led Raoul all through the Opera house, desperate to get away from Erik. She was sure that he was following them. She led Roaul to the upper levels of the opera house, trying to get as far away from the house on the lake as she possibly could. But she could never escape Erik himself.


	5. The house on the Lake

Erik followed Christine all around the opera house. He knew that she was running from him. She was running with that other young man in tow. He followed Christine for hours, then he went back to the Communist's Road to wait for her. He knew she would return shortly.

Christine was getting tired. She thought that Erik must have returned to the house on the lake to wait for her by now. So she led Raoul back down the stairs. Raoul was relieved. During all these hours he doubted Christine's friendship, and still did. Raoul knew he must return home, so he left Christine alone. Christine hurried off to her dressing room, so that she could return to Erik. But she didn't know that Raoul was following her there. Christine went into her dressing room, she knew that Erik knew she was there.

"Poor Erik. Poor unhappy Erik." Christine whispered. Then Raoul and Christine began to hear singing. It was Erik, behind the mirror. His voice drew Christine to the mirror.

"I am ready Erik, let's go." Christine said. Then she vanished into the mirror. Raoul could not believe what he had just seen! How does someone just melt into a mirror? Raoul heard his name being called by Philippe. So he ran to his brother.

Christine found herself once again on the Communist's road. Erik was standing before her. He offered his arm and Christine put her hand on it. Erik led her to the house on the lake. All of a sudden for no reason at all, Christine burst into tears. She fell on her knees to the floor. Erik went down with her.

"My dear Christine, what is the matter?" Erik asked.

"Oh, Erik. I was thinking about my father. I miss him so much!" Christine cried. Erik held her close as she cried into his shoulder.

"Your father was a great man, and made beautiful music. The world misses him too." Erik comforted.

""It's just so hard knowing that he'll never come back, never sit with me on a rainy day again." Christine sobbed. Erik hugged Christine tightly and patted her back.

"I know how you feel, just remember, you will always have someone there for you." Erik said.

"Thank-you Erik. I just miss him so much. Will you sing for me? Please?"

Erik happily began to sing. Christine was warming up to him now. Just like on the first night when she came, Erik sang Christine to sleep. She fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to bed. Erik was so happy he could have jumped for joy. Christine was beginning to except him, and his horrible face. Erik stayed awake for hours into the night thinking about Christine. He felt sure that she would be happy to be his child. He would be her loving father. But things were not going well at all for Christine.

Erik was not the only one lying awake with Christine on his mind. Raoul lay back in bed seeing Christine's pale face filled with fear. He couldn't understand why when she heard the voice singing to her she looked so at peace. Perhaps it was as she said and the Angel of Music was singing to her. But that still did not explain the mirror. Raoul lay racking his brains trying to figure out how Christine had disappeared behind the mirror. It must be Erik! Yes Erik was behind this, poor unhappy Erik! Then exhaustion over came Raoul and he fell asleep.

Erik was very worried. Christine's forehead felt so hot! She was sick, very sick. And Erik did not know what to do. He would give anything to see her well again! To see her happy face smiling up at him! Even though Christine was covered in layers of blankets she still shivered with cold. Erik never left her side. He held her hand in both of his, listening to her unsteady breathing.

When Erik had woke up that morning he went in and checked on Christine. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully then, so Erik did not wake her. But when she did not come out after noon, Erik went in again. She still seemed to be sleeping, but Erik knew something was wrong.

"Christine! Christine!" He called, but Christine did not answer. Erik went over and put the back of his hand on Christine's forehead. The poor child was burning up! Erik went and got another blanket for Christine. Christine's breathing became shallow, and Erik's worry increased. He just didn't know what to do!


	6. Christine is Sick

Raoul had the feeling that something was very wrong. He didn't quite know what it was. He wanted to see Christine so he went to the Opera house. But he didn't see her, and no one could tell him where she was. Last time they had seen her she was with Raoul. Raoul wondered if she had gone to see Mama Valerious. It seemed likely. So he went to visit her. But all she said was that Cristine was with the Angel of Music, in heaven.. Raoul was not convinced.

Erik at a loss for what to do, sang softly to Christine. When he saw no change he began to loose hope. But then her eyes fluttered open! Yes, Christine opened her eyes. Erik looked at Christine with tears in his eyes. Then Christine squezed his hand, ever so lightly. Erik's heart gave a happy flutter.

"Christine, how do you feel?" Erik asked.

"Erik, it's very hot in here. And I'm very hungry." Christine replied barley above a whisper. Erik jumped up.

"Yes, I will get you something right away! Oh, Christine, I'm so happy that your alright!" Erik said. Then he rushed out of the room to get Christine something to eat. Christine sat up in bed, propped up on her elbows. Her eyes scanned the room, and saw a door she hadn't noticed before. She didn't have the strength to get out of bed, so she would have to ask Erik about it when he returned. Speaking of the devil, Erik walked in at that moment with a plate of hot food.

"Thank-you Erik. What is that room over there?" Christine said as Erik walked over.

"That room, you shall never see. It is the torture chamber. I never want to see you in there. There is only one key and it is in the bag of Life and Death. The door remains locked at all times." Erik said. He set the plate down on the nightstand next to the bed. He gently grabbed Christine's arms and lifted her to a sitting position. Then he handed her the plate. Christine ate quickly. Erik still worried about her sat by the bed.

"What is the bag of Life and Death?" Asked Christine curiously.

"I can't tell you that Christine. Please don't ask again. It is not somewhere I want you to be. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much, thank-you Erik. I'm sorry about last night."

"You shouldn't be. It is a lot for a child to bear. You have every right to cry." Christine nodded and smiled at Erik. "Tell me when you want to return to the Opera house, and I will take you."

"Not yet. I want to build my strength first. I don't know what happened."

"I don't know either, but it happened quickly. I'm just glad that you're well."

"I am too." Christine said. Then she and Erik sat silent for awile. "I am ready to return."

"Yes." Erik got up and lifted Christine out of the bed. "There is an Opera in two days. I hope you get a part." Erik set Christine on her feet, but Christine was still faint, so Erik lifted her up again. They did not say a word while Erik rowed the boat across the lake. But when they got to the other side, Erik asked some questions.

"Who is that boy that you were running with last night?" Erik asked.

"Raoul de Chagney. I have known him for a long time. He is like a brother to me. Nothing more." Christine said.

"Please promise me you won't see him outside the Opera house." Erik begged.

At this Christine became wary. "Why Erik?"

"I am concerned for your safety, and the saftey of others." Erik said coldly. Christine became instantly afraid of Erik again. "Promise me!"

"I-I promise Erik." Christine said.

"Good. You're mine Christine, mine."

Christine said nothing on the way up the Communist's road, but Erik sang. He sang the happiest songs he knew. For Erik was happy. Christine knew that she belonged to him, that she could love no other. Erik knew she would be happy as his daughter. He just knew it.

A/N: Yeah, my chapters have been short lately. This is because I am played for time. My mother does not have a computer, and my teacher is a hateful person. She won't let me in the Computer lab to write this anymore. I'll update as often as possible. Thanks for bearing with me.


	7. On the Opera Roof

Raoul didn't expect to see Christine at the opera house when he went there the next afternoon. He asked around, but no one had seen her since last night. Raoul began to loose hope as he went to Christine's dressing room. But when he opened the door he saw Christine standing in front of the mirror. She had her hands pressed to the glass and tears in her eyes. Raoul was at her side immeadiatly.

"Christine, What's wrong?" Raoul asked.

Oh Raoul, I can't tell you yet." Christine sobbed.

Erik stood behind the mirror listening. He was glad that Christine was not telling Raoul about him. Erik heard Christine cry. How he hated to hear her cry on the other side of that mirror! He was tempted to burst through the mirror and take Christine in his arms and apologize. But what should he apologize for? What he had said was true. Christine was his. She was Erik's little girl. Erik turned to go back to his house, Christine would return later that night.

Raoul let Christine cry into his shoulder untill she stopped. Raoul wanted to kill who ever was causing Christine so much pain. No child deserved this.

"I'm alright now." Christine whispered.

"Who is causing you so much pain? Is it this Erik fellow?" Raoul asked.

"I'm sorry Raoul, but I can't tell you yet. I want to, but I can't, not yet." Raoul had no choice but to accept this. Raoul resolved to spend as much time as he could with Christine from that moment on. So he spent the rest of the day with her. Christine took him all around the opera house. She introduced him to all her friends backstage. They had a good time. But as all good things, Christine and Raoul's time together ended. Raoul had to leave, and Christine had things to do as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow Christine." Raoul said as he left.

"Yes, tomorrow." Christine said. As soon as Raoul was out of sight, Christine was filled with dread. She knew she must return to Erik. She walked to her dressing room slowly. Christine was starring at the floor, so it came as a shock when she ran into the door. Christine didn't know why the door was closed, because she always kept it open when she wasn't there. Christine opened the door and had to stifle a scream. There, leaning back in a chair in front of the mirror, was Erik.

Erik looked up at Christine and smiled.

"Why, what's the matter child?" Erik chuckled. then he got up and went over to Christine. He grabbed her upper arm, then closed the door. "I don't want people to think you're being kidnapped by the Opera Ghost." Erik joked. Christine was still too shocked to say anything. "Shall we?" Christine just nodded. Erik led her to the mirror-door, which he had propped open. Then Erik and Christine stepped onto the Communist's Road, and the door swung shut behind them.

"Thank you for not telling that boy aboout me earlier." Erik said.

Christine looked up shocked. "How do you know about that?" Christine asked.

"My dear Christine, I know everything about you, and what you do. I am everywhere you are." Erik chuckled in reply. They were silent the rest of the way to the house.

When they got there, Erik got out of the boat and held out his hand to Christine. Usually she never took it, but this time she did. Erik pulled Christine to her feet, and guided her out of the boat.

"Shall we sing Christine?" Erik asked walking to the piano. Christine nodded, and they began to sing. They sang untill Christine nearly fainted with exhaustion. Erik got up and went over to Christine. She was half asleep. Erik gently grabbed Christine's upper arms and guided her to bed. He then proceeded to lift her onto the bed. She fell asleep immeadiatly. Erik turned and walked quietly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The next morning Erik took Christine back just in time to meet Raoul. For the next month Christine's life fell into routine. By day she roamed the opera house with Raoul, by night she sang with Erik.

But one night Erik paused before letting Christine into her dressing room.

"Do not come to the Communist's Road tonight. When it is time for you to come back, I will fetch you." Erik said.

"But why Erik?" Christine asked.

"I am going to work on Don Juan Triumphant." Erik replied. Christine nodded and Erik let her into her dressing room. Just as the mirror swung shut Raoul came in. Christine looked very excited.

"Come Raoul. We must get away from the trap doors!" Christine cried excitedly. That was exactly what Erik wanted to hear. As Christine led Raoul higher and higher into the opera house Erik followed close behind, silent as a shadow.

"Where are you taking me Christine?" Raoul asked.

"We must get away from the trap doors!" Christine cried glancing behind her. Christine and Raoul went all the way to the roof.

"Why are you taking me here?" Raoul asked.

"I keep telling you Raoul! We must get away from the trap doors! He must not hear what we are going to say!" Christine explained. Then she opened a door and she and Raoul stepped onto the roof. "Raoul, there is something very important I want to tell you." Christine led Raoul over to a bench under the statue of Apollo and his lyre.

"Christine what is you want to tell me?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul, I am frightened for my well-being. You have heard of the Opera Ghost, haven't you?" Raoul nodded. "He is real! He is not a ghost but a man. His name is Erik."

"Christine, you must have been dreaming. The Opera Ghost isn't real!" Raoul said. Christine looked at Raoul with such hurt in her eyes, Raoul instantly regretted his words.

"Raoul, I have been there! I have been to his house!" Christine exclaimed. Then she began to tell Raoul the whole story. While she did, Erik crept behind them and silently climbed into the strings of the lyre.

When Christine was finished with her tale Raoul looked at her with horror.

"Christine you must fly away with me this very night!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Raoul, I must sing tomorrow night. If I do not it will cause Erik infinant pain!" Christine cried.

"But you must hate him for all the things he has done to you."

"No, I don't hate him. I am terrified of him! He can be terribly evil, but yet at other times, he can be gentle and caring."

"Alright, I shall do as you wish. We will fly to the north tomorrow night." Raoul gave in. Then Christine got up, and Raoul followed suit.

It was dark out on the roof. Erik's yellow eyes blazed in the darkness. He watched Christine and Raoul walk away. Then Erik jumped down from the statue.

Christine didn't know why she turned around, but she did. When she saw Erik's eyes she screamed in fright. Raoul spun around and saw Eirk's eyes as well. He tried to push Christine behind him, but Erik was quicker. He grabbed Christine's upper arm and dragged her towards him. He then forced her to face Raoul.

Erik bent down and whispered in Christine's ear: "What do you think Christine? Shoul I kill him? It would be so very easy."

Christine's eyes widened in fear as she cried: "No, Erik! Please don't!" She tried to face Erik, but he put his free hand on Christine's shoulder and kept her facing Raoul.

"Let her go! She is just a child!" Raoul demanded.

"I know she is a child!" Erik shouted back. "She is my child." Erik said more tenderly as he gently stroked Christine's long hair. Christine shuddered under his touch.

"Do you see now Christine? We must fly away tonight!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Why don't you honor her wishes? I do. After all, I'm not killing you. But in any case, this little bird isn't flying anywhere with you. I won't let her." Erik said, then he roughly pushed Christine towards Raoul. Christine stumbled towards Raoul, and he caught her before she fell. "It is late, and Christine has a big day tomorrow. Take her to bed."

Christine looked at Erik with tears in her eyes. Raoul gently led her away.

Erik stood witha grim look of satisfaction on his face. He looked down and saw that Christine's locket had fallen off. Erik bent down and picked it up. He looked at it for a second, then slipped it into his pocket. After that Erik went back to his lair. He went straight to the room he intended to give Christine. He then began to prepare for her arrival. 


	8. Gone

Raoul made sure Christine got to bed safely. Then he went home. That night Raoul woke with a start. He looked out the window and saw two blazing yellow eyes like he had seen on the opera roof earlier. Raoul opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a pistol. He held it in his hand and went back to sleep.

He woke up immeadiatly. He had thought he had heard a pistol being cocked. Raoul didn't hesitate. He took aim between the two yellow eyes and shot. He was too late.

Erik saw the pistol in Raoul's hand, and slid down the gutter. Luckily a cat had been there to save Erik. It had climbed up, after atking the bullet. Erik pressed himself against the wall under the balconey. He saw Raoul look up the street for him. When Raoul was back inside Erik called a cab and went back to the Opera Populaire.

Christine didn't sleep well that night. She had horrible dreams about Erik. She knew she was making a mistake of not flying away that night. But she also knew that Erik must hear her sing one last time. She resolved right then that tomorrow she would give a performance that surpassed all that she had done before.

The next night Christine did indeed out-do everything she had done till then. Raoul was sitting in the audience instead of in his box. Erik was listening, but not in his box. He was below the stage, waiting to pull the lever that would bring Christine to him.

It was in the last act. Christine had just finished the invocation of the Angels. The lights dimmed, and Erik pulled the lever. Christine was too surprised to scream. She fell into Erik's waiting arms. Erik quickly put Christine on her feet keeping on arm around her waist, and put a cloth over Christine's mouth. Erik pulled away the cloth before Christine passed out. He picked her up again and took her back to his house.

When they got there the effects of the chloriform Erik had used began to wear off. Erik put Christine in her room.

"I am very sorry my child, but I must leave you for a short time. I must see my banker." Erik said. Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He then went back to get his twenty thousand francs from the managers.

Christine threw herself on the bed and cried into the pillows. After a few minutes Christine had an idea. Still with tears in her eyes, Christine got up and banged her head as hard as she could against the wall. Yes, Christine was going to commit suicide. In her mind, anything was better than living with Erik. She did this a few more times and felt blood run down her face with her tears. She did this one more time and passed out.

Erik rode up in his boat chuckling. Even with that saftey-pin it had been easy to get the money.

"Christine! Christine! I have returned." Erik called. When there was no answer Erik called her name again. Fearing something had happened, Erik rushed to Christine's room. When he saw her passed out on the floor, Erik was filled with dread. He guessed instantly what happened. Erik knelt down and checked Christine's pulse. It was still there. Erik's tears fell and mingled with the blood on Christine's face.

Erik cleaned Christine's face, then he tied her hands behind her back. After that was done, Erik laid Christine up against the wall. He wanted to make her more comfortable, but if he put her on the bed she could get off and try to kill herself again.

Christine came around a few minutes later. She tried to move and found that her hands were bound behind her. She looked up as the door opened, and Erik walked in.

"How are you feeling Christine?" He asked.

"I feel alright." Christine replied.

"I know that you are afraid of me. I am sorry about this Christine. I have to ask you: Will you be my child? I would be a loving father. I know that it is a difficult question to answer. I will give untill 11 o' clock tomorrow evening. If you say no all will be dead and burried." Erik said. Then Erik left Christine alone to reflect on his question. 


	9. In the TortureChamber

A/N Ok, my good buddy Gaston Lewoux did an excelent job writing this. I don't want to change too much for the next few chapters. Please bear with me.

Erik returned an hour later. He stood in front of Christine and looked at her. Christine had tears had tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Have you decided yet?" Erik said barley above a whisper.

"No I haven't. Not yet." Christine whispered in reply.

Erik looked angry at that. He shouted: "You must make your choice! I tell you if you do not, the requiem mass is not at all a happy event. You must choose! I can't live like this anymore! Don Juan is finished, and now I want to live like anyone else. I want to have a child like anyone else. I have invented a mask that makes me look like a regular person. People will not even look twice in the streets. You will be very happy with me. I know you are afraid of me, I see the tears in your eyes. But I am not really evil. Say yes and you will see. If you say yes I will be as gentle as a lamb."

Christine just stared at him, the tears still flowing.

"I know you don't love me!" Erik shouted. Then he got on his knees before Christine and said more gently: "Why are you crying?" Erik wiped away Christine's tears. "You know it gives me pain to see you cry."

Erik was then silent. He stayed on his knees before Christine. The silence lasted about a minute. Then an electric bell sounded off, breaking the silence. Erik turned his head around.

"Now who could be ringing at the door?" Erik asked rising to his feet. "One moment my child, I shall tell the siren to open the door." Erik said as he walked out of the room.

"Christine! Christine!" Called a voice from the torture chamber. Christine thought she was hearing things untill she heard her name being called again.

"Who is it? Who is calling me?" Christine wondered aloud.

"Christine, it is I, Raoul!" Cried Raoul in answer.

"Raoul! Where are you?"Christine asked.

"I am in the torture chamber. The Persian and I are here to save you." Raoul replied.

"Christine, child, can you open the door to the torture-chamber?" The Persian asked.

"No, I am bound. Anyways, that door is always kept locked!" Christine answered. At this both men in the torture-chamber gave a cry of fury.

"Why has he bound you? He knows you can't escape from his house." The Persian said.

"When he brought me here earlier, I tried to commit suicide." Christine replied.

"Oh, Christine!" Raoul cried.

"Listen child, it is crucial that you get that key!" The Persian said.

"How can I?" Christine sobbed. After that Christine rubbed her wrists together trying to get free. She soon gave up. "I do know where the key is. Erik keeps it in a leather bag in the organ. If only I could get it! But Erik has tied me so tightly."

"Listen, Erik has bound you, and he will unbind you. Tell him that the ropes are cutting into your wrists and they hurt you. If Erik truly loves you as his child, he will take pity on you." the Persian explained.

"Wait I hear something. Erik is coming back! You must leave! Go away!" Christine cried.

"We could not leave even if we wanted to child. We won't leave you." The Persian said bravely.

"Then be quiet!" Christine whispered anxiously. She had just uttered this phrase when Erik walked in. Christine cried out in terror, for she thought Erik had heard her.

"Why did you cry out child?" Erik asked.

"Erik, these ropes are hurting me." Christine said.

"I thought I had frightened you." Erik said.

"Erik please untie me. Please?" Christine begged.

"You know I can't do that. You will try to kill yourself again."

"Please Erik. I promise not to try to commit suicide again. Just please free me."

"Alright hold still." Erik bent down and lifted Christine to her feet. Christine turned around so Erik could untie her.

Christine kept looking back at Erik. She finally said what was on her mind: "Erik you're all wet!"

"You're looking at me because I'm all wet?" Christine nodded. "My child, it is raining heavily outside. There, you are free now. Are you happy?"

Christine turned around to face Erik. He gently took her hands and turned her palms upward. There were red marks and gouges where the ropes cut into Christine's skin.

"Oh, Christine, you poor thing." Erik said looking at Christine's wrists. "Just look at your wrists. Tell me have I hurt them?" Christine gave a small nod. "I'm so sorry Christine. I really didn't mean to hurt you. That alone deserves death. Speaking of death, I must sing the other one's requiem." Erik led Christine to his room and sat at the organ. Erik pounded out notes on the organ and sang like a god of thunder.

Christine came up quietly behind him, her head level with his. She looked over at Erik and saw that his eyes were closed. Christine reached over Erik's shoulder and grabbed the leather bag. She slowly withdrew her arm. As she brought the bag toward her, the bottom brushed Erik's shoulder. Christine quickly withdrew the bag the rest of the way.

"What are you doing with that bag Christine?" Erik asked.

Christine's eyes widened with fear as she turned and ran out of the room. Erik followed after her.

"Why are you running away?" Erik demanded.

Christine's hands were trembling with fear as she tried to open the bag. Erik was right behind her by then.

"Give me back that bag Christine." Erik said dangerously.

"Please Erik, I want to see this room. Please? I'm very curious."

"You would do well to be careful. Give me the bag Christine." Erik seized Christine's wrist and twisted it back. Christine gave a cry of pain, and Erik chuckled as the bag fell into his hand.

In the torture-chamber Raoul cried out in rage. How dare someone hurt Christine? She was only thirteen. Who would want to hurt such an innocent child? Only a monster would do such a thing.

Unfortunatly Erik heard Raoul's cry. "What was that? Did you hear something Christine?"

"I didn't hear anything." Christine replied anxiously.

"I thought I heard someone cry out." Erik said.

"Erik, I cried out because you hurt me. I didn't hear anything else." Christine replied.

"Perhaps you are right." Erik put his hands on Christine's shoulders, which were trembling with fright. "Why are trembling? You're quite excited." Erik put his hand under Christine's chin and made her look him in the eye. "You are lying to me. There was a cry. Perhaps it came from the torture chamber. It's the man you want to fly with."

"I don't want to fly with anyone Erik! You know I don't!" Christine cried.

"I don't believe you. I understand now." Erik grabbed Christine's wrist and pulled her toward him. "We do not need to open the door to see into the torture-chamber child. There is a little window near the ceiling. If when we turn off the light in here and the window lights up, there is someone on the torture chamber." Erik said getting ready to turn off the light. "You aren't afraid of the dark are you?"

"No Erik, don't turn off the light. I am afraid of the dark! I am afraid!"

"Now the light is off, we get this." Erik said getting a small step ladder. "This is what these are for. I know you have often wondered." Erik pushed the ladder against the wall. "Up with you." Erik pulled Christine to the ladder and pushed her towards it.

"No, Erik please, I don't want to. Please turn the lights back on."

"Very well, I will go up."

Christine afraid for Raoul's saftey cried out: "Alright, I'll go."

Erik smiled as he said: "Oh Christine how kind of you to save me the trouble at my age." Erik helped Christine up the ladder. "Tell me, what does he look like?"

Christine looked straight into Raoul's eyes as she Said: "There is no one there Erik!"

"Really? Well then come down." Erik guided Christine back down the ladder. "Well then, Christine please say you'll stay with me. You would have fun with me. I am a vetriloquist. I can put my voice anywhere." Christine was pale and Erik was trying to keep her mind off the torture-chamber. "I put it in Carlotta's throat, I am Mr. Toad." Erik laughed. "Here I will show you. I'll lift my mask a little, not much. Now you see, my lips aren't moving and my mouth is closed. But yet you hear my voice. Listen it is in the torture-chamber. Now it is in the little box on the table."

"Please Erik I am tired. Please stop. It's hot in here."

"Yes it is. there is a simple explination. First off, what did you see in the torture-chamber?"

"I saw a forest." Christine said.

"Exactly. And that is why it's so hot in here."

"But what does the forest have to do with the heat?"

"Why didn't you see it was an African forest?" Erik began laughing like a maniac.

"No, Erik please! Don't!" Christine cried. But Erik just put his arm around her waist and tried to drag Christine out of the room. Christine didn't want to leave the room, so she droped like a stone to the ground. Erik still had his arm around her waist and hoisted her up off the floor. He half dragged, half carried her out of the room. Christine kicked and stuggled. Erik took her into the drawing room. He sat her in a chair and sat in another chair opposite her. 


	10. Christine's Choice

"Please just say yes Christine." Erik pleaded.

"Erik, I will say yes, if you just free the two men in the torture-chamber." Christine replied.

"Christine, they do not deserve to be free. It was their mistake to come to my house. I will not free them." Erik said.

This sort of thing went on for hours. Christine was very tired, but she didn't dare go to sleep, for fear of what Erik might do to her. She didn't know what he had planned for her, but Christine was sure it was nothing good. Finally when it was five minutes till eleven o' clock in the evening, Erik gently took Christine's hands in his.

"I'll tell you what. There are two boxes on the table in your room. One contains a scorpion, the other contains a grasshopper. If you turn the scorpion, you will have said yes. If you turn the grasshopper, you will have said no, and all will be over. Here is the key to those boxes." Erik said rising. Then he began lauging. He went to his boat, and started to row away. Christine ran to the bank.

"Erik wait! Please come back!" Christine called. But Erik just kept laughing. Christine felt the tears rise in her eyes. She ran to her room with the key. "Raoul! Raoul!" Christine called hoping that he was still alive.

"Christine! What time is it?" Called Raoul in answer.

"It is five minutes till eleven!"

"Which eleven child?" Asked the persian.

"The eleven which is to decide our fate!" Christine called.

"Where is Erik?" The Persian asked.

"He just left laughing like a mad man. He told me I have to turn either a grasshopper or a scorpion." Christine answered.

"Christine, we have discovered gun powder. If you answer no Erik will blow up the Opera Populair!" Raoul cried.

"He said if I turned the grasshopper it meant that I said no." Christine sobbed.

"Which one are you by?" The Persian asked urgently.

"The scorpion"

"Don't do anything!" They waited for five minutes and Erik opened the door and came in. The Persian heard his footsteps, and called out: "Erik please don't do this! Christine doesn't deserve this. She is going to say yes."

"So, you are still alive. Well, I'll have to ask you to be quiet. The honor lies with Christine." Erik said laying his hand on her shoulder as if Raoul and the Persian could see. "You have not turned either grasshopper nor scorpion. I will give you two more minutes. If you do not answer then, I will turn the grasshopper. There is enough gunpowder underneath our feet to blow up a fourth of Paris. But if you turn the scorpion, the gunpowder will be drowned, and Paris safe."

"Erik how can you expect me to choose! Please don't make me do this!" Christine sobbed. Erik just looked at her waiting for her to make her choice. For the next two minutes Christine begged Erik to not make her choose, and the Persian begged Erik not to go through with his plan.

"The two minutes is up. I shall now have to turn the grasshopper." Erik said grimly.

"No Erik, don't!" Christine shreiked. Erik put his hand on the grasshopper. Christine reached and quickly turned the scorpion. Erik saw and smiled at her.

"I knew you would saw yes, my dear." Erik said.

"Erik please free them." Christine said. Erik just gently led Christine out of the room. The torture-chamber began to fill with water. It rose quickly. Erik led Christine to the main room. "Please, Erik, I promise to do whatever you say, just let them go."

"You will not try to kill yourself again?" Erik asked.

"No, I won't try again! Please Erik. For my sake." Christine cried.

"It is a bargin. I will free them, and you will stay with me, and not try to commit suicide." Erik said. He went back to the louise-philippe room with Christine on his heels. Erik drained the torture-chamber and opened the door. He pulled out the Persian first, then went in for Raoul. He laid the Persian on the bed, and Raoul on the sofa.

It only took Raoul fifteen minutes to regain conciousness. Erik gave him a cup of hot tea. Raoul yelled out feircly: "What are you going to do with Christine? I demand that she leave with me!"

"You are in no shape to demand anything monsieur. I suggest you drink this tea, and rest." Erik chuckled. Raoul accepted the tea. After he finished it, Raoul fell asleep. Erik went to the drawing room. Christine quietly followed. "You are tired Christine. You should sleep as well." Erik said softly. He sat in an arm chair.

"Yes, I am tired. Thank-you for letting them go." Christine whispered. She curled up on Erik's lap and started to fall asleep. She needed to be comforted, and Erik was the only one. Erik looked down at Christine with tears in his eyes. He gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep. They sat like this for two hours. After that Erik decided to check on his other house guest. He got up, and lifted Christine with him. Her eyes opened. Erik set her on the chair.

"I have to check on the Persian." Erik said.

"I'll help." Christine said.

"Very well. Would you warm up the tea?" Erik asked. Christine nodded and set off to her task. Erik went to the room. He saw the Persian looking around. He went up to him and whispered: "So, you are awake. I wasn't sure you were alive."

Just then Christine walked in with the tea. Erik took it from her and poured some in a cup. He then handed it to the Persian. "That fellow over there woke long before we were sure you were alive." Erik said. Christine sat in a chair by the fireplace. Erik left the room to do something.

"Christne, are you alright child?" The Persian asked. Christine came over and smiled weakly at him, then followed Erik. 


	11. The Next Morning

"Christine, I want you to go back and look after our guest. I will be there shortly." Erik said. Christine nodded and turned to go back into the room. "Wait. I have something for you." Erik said. Christine turned to him and he held out a small book. "I bought this for you earlier. I know it gets dull here, so I thought you might enjoy this." Erik said handing the book to Chrisinte.

"Thank you Erik." Christine smiled at erik. He smiled back. Christine went back to her room. She settled into her chair by the fireplace and began reading. The first page captivated her so much she didn't hear the Persian call to her. But Erik came in before he could call her again.

"I would advise you not to call to my child again. Yes daroga, Christine has agreed to stay with me, as my daughter, for your sake and that other fellows aver there." Erik said. The Persian fell silent. "I suggest you get some rest. You have had quite an ordeal." Erik continued, but the Persian was already asleep. erik looked over at Christine. She still had her nose in the book.

Erik went over and put his hand on her shoulder. Christine jumped slightly. "Christine, I will return shortly. I must take these two men back." Erik said. Christine nodded, and watched Erik lift the Persian off the bed. When he was out of the room, Christine went back to her book, oblivious to the world. She hardly noticed Erik taking Raoul out of the room.

Erik knew Christine was still a flight risk, so he chained Raoul where no one would hear him. He would only keep him there for a couple of hours, just untill he was sure Christine would stay with him. He was tired when he went back to Christine. She was waiting for him on the shore. Erik stood up in the boat, he went over to Christine, and hugged her. Christine hugged him back. Erik kissed the top of her head. Christine let out a soft yawn.

"You are still tired, so am I. Come, you must sleep." Erik said leading Christine to her room. He tucked her in to bed, just like a real father would do, then he went to his room. Erik was so happy that Christine was staying with him of her own free will. He could jump for joy, but that would have to wait until later. Erik soon fell asleep.

The next morning Christine woke up an stretched. She wandered out of the room and saw that Erik was making breakfast. Erik heard Christine walk in. He looked up at her and smiled at her happily. Christine smiled back, though not as happily. She would have to stay with Erik forever now. Though his face wasn't a problem now, Christine was used to that, she was still afraid of him.

Erik went back to what he was doing. He was truly the happiest man in the world. He had a daughter to love now. It seemed that she was somewhat happy. Erik knew she would be happy. When he finished cooking, Erik set the plates on the table. Christne sat and they began to eat.

"Christine. I'm going to give you a choice. Do you want to stay down here, or would you rather live on the surface?" Erik asked.

"I don't know. Can I think about it for a while?" Christine replied.

"Of course. I won't rush you child." Erik said. Christine nodded. When they finished eating Christine rose and began to wander the house. Erik sat, content to watch her. He was happy to have Christine staying with him. She was his forever. Soon, she would come to love him as he loved her.

Christine finally settled on the shore with the book Erik bought her. It was truely a good book. Erik came behind Christine. He knelt down beside her. He knew she wasn't concentraiting on the words.

"What is bothering you Christine?" Erik asked.

"My thoughts are somewhere else." Christine replied distantly.

"With that boy right?" Erik asked harshly. "Christine, you must forget him child. You are with me now." Erik cupped his hand under Christine's chin as he said these last words. Christine looked into Erik's eyes with fear. Erik could hurt her if he wanted to, Christine knew that.

"No, my thoughts lay with my father in Perros." Christine said. She could feel the tears rising in her eyes. It was true she was thinking about her father. Christine began to cry. Erik wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

He stroked her hair, and let her cry. She cried long and hard. Erik comforted her, and whispered comforting words to her. She finally looked up at him. He gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him.

"Have you decided where to live yet?" Erik whispered.

"Yes. I want to stay here. I want to be close to the Opera house." Christine replied.

"Very well. I must go out for supplies. Is there anything you want me to bring you?"

"Yes. Would you kindly bring me another book?"

"Of course Christine." Erik smiled. He got in his boat and rowed away from the shore. Before he went out, he freed Raoul. Then he went out to get the supplies and Christine's book. 


	12. When He Returns

Christine watched Erik row away. When he was out of sight, she went back to her room. She didn't feel so good. She wished that Erik hadn't left now. She curled up on the bed, and began to cry. Why did she hurt so? Christine felt like her head was about to explode, and like she was about to throw up. Her vision became blurry, and she fainted.

Erik came back a half-hour later.He called Christine's name, and when she didn't respond dread filled Erik's entire being. He rushed to Christine's room, and found her curled up on the bed, shaking with cold. Erik dropped the bag he was carrying and ran to Christine's side. He felt her forehead, she was burning up! Erik then remembered that short time ago when this same thing had happened to his little angel. He tucked her under the covers, and sat on a chair beside her.

Christine was no longer unconcious but she still couldn't open her eyes; her eyelids felt so heavy. She opened her mouth and managed to whisper: "Erik?"

Erik looked up at her, and took her hand in both of his. "Yes, what is it little angel?"

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel so weak?" Christine whispered half sobbing.

Tears welled in Erik's eyes as he replied; "I don't know. But I promise to do all within my power to help you get better."

"Alright. Please, don't let me die like this..."

Erik could no longer control it, tears began to run down his face. "I promise I won't let you die." Christine nodded, and fell asleep again. Erik held her hand and cried. He didn't know how to help her, because he didn't know what was causing the illness. But he would find out, and help her. He let Christine's hand go and got up. He went to the sitting room where he kept the medical supplies.

He got a basin full of cool water, and a wash rag. He dowsed the rag in the water and put it on Christine's forehead. He couldn't give her any of the medicines, until he knew what she had. Oh, how he hated to see his little angel so frail and sick. It tore him apart. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault. If he didn't force her to stay here with him, then she might still be well.

Christine was dreaming about her father. They were in Perros and he was telling her and Raoul stories by the fire. Christine was the age that she was now, and so was Raoul. Then out of nowhere a man in black came between her and her father. He took her in his strong loving arms, and carried her away. For some reason, Christine was glad. Her father didn't care he just nodded and said; "You're right Erik, it isn't her time to join me yet." Then Christine woke up. She found she really was in Erik's arms.

Erik had decided to take her back to the surface. He had just picked her up and was carrying her to the boat. He looked down and saw that Christine was awake. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Where are you taking me Erik?" Christine asked.

"Back to the surface so that you can get well." Erik replied looking away.

"No. I don't want to go back. Papa says it isn't time for me to go. You can make me well again. I know you can." Christine said clinging to Erik's jacket. Erik looked down at her, and smiled weakly. He took her back to her room and put her under the covers of the bed. When Erik sat down on the chair beside her, Christine grabbed his hand, and wouldn't let go. "I'm hungry Erik."

"I will make you some broth." Erik said. Christine nodded and let go of Erik's hand. Erik went and did what he said he would do. He made Christine some broth. He came back, carrying a steaming bowl. He proped Christine up on the pillows. "Do you think you can hold the spoon?" Erik asked quietly.

"I'll try." Christine whispered back. Erik set the bowl down gently on her lap and Christine picked up the spoon; but she was too weak to hold it. The spoon went clanging back into the bowl. Erik looked at Christine with pity in his eyes. His poor Christine was so sick, and weak. Erik picked up the bowl and fed Christine. She was only able to eat half the bowl. She had just drifted off to sleep when a loud electric bell rang.

Erik looked at Christine, but she was still asleep. Erik fumed, how dare someone ring his bell when Christine was sick! He got up and went to see who it was. What he saw from the shore surprised him and made him even angrier, Raoul was rowing up in a boat. Erik decided to wait. He would definatly have to kill this man, there was no doubt about it. Erik reached down to the floor and picked up his lasso.

Raoul saw that Erik had reached for his lasso. He quickly raised his hand to the level of his eyes. He called out to Erik; "Please! I just want to see Christine!"

"She is ill. Besides you no longer have anything to do with her." Growled Erik.

"Ill! Then you must let me see her! Please, she is like my little sister." Raoul was genuinly concerned for her. He had cared about her, but now he knew that she would have to stay with Erik.

"I must do nothing for you. You tried to take my little angel away from me. Besides there is nothing you can do for her." Erik was determined to kill this man, but with his hand at the level of his eyes, that would difficult.

"Please, I promise I won't try to take her. Just please let me see her." Raoul said.

Erik sighed. "Very well. COme this way." Erik led Raoul to Christine's bedside. He kept his lasso at the ready. Raoul knelt down beside Christine's bed and gently stroked her forehead. She felt so hot! Raoul had let his hand drop to his side. Erik didn't do anything for the time being, but if Raoul tried anything he wouldn't hestitate to kill him.

Raoul was worried about Christine. He didn't know what was causing the illness, nor what the illness was. One thing he did know, she would have to go to a doctor. He just had to convince Erik to take her to one. 


	13. The Road to Recovery

Erik paced restlessly around the room. Raoul was sitting beside Christine, and strocked her sweat soaked hair. He was figuring out what he could say to convince Erik to take her to a doctor. He knew that Erik would probably never agree to take her to the surface, but Raoul had to try, for Christine's sake.

"She needs to go to a doctor." Raoul said looking up at Erik. Erik stopped his pacing and looked at him.

"She doesn't want to go. I tried to take her up to the surface, but she told me that she wanted to stay here." Erik said.

"She needs a doctor! We can't determine what she has, without one." Raoul insisted. Erik knew that he was right, but he didn't want to take her to a doctor if Christine didn't want to go.

"Maybe there is a way to see what she has. Let's list off her symptoms." Erik replied.

"Fever, weakness, she can't eat. That's all we know." Raoul said counting off on his fingers. Just then as if on cue, Christine coughed harshly. "And now a cough" Raoul said.

"What if it's the flu?" Erik said. Raoul looked up. Christine definatly showed all the symptoms of the flu, but how could they be sure? "It has to be the flu. It couldn't be anything else."

"Yes it could. We have to ask her about symptoms that we can't see." Raoul knew that Erik was on the right track with the flu, he just wanted to be sure. "We have to wake her up."

"Let me. She doesn't know you're here." Erik went over to Christine's side and gently shook her awake. Christine's eyes fluttered open slwoly, and her vision was blurred with fever. "Christine, I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to know how you feel. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"My stomach hurts, and my head, and just about everywhere else. I feel so weak." Christine breathed. Erik gently stoked her hair.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll help you get better. You can go back to sleep now." Erik said gently, but Christine was already asleep. "That confirms it; it is the flu. I have medicine for it." Erik said slowly rising to his feet.

"Yes it is. You were right." Raoul said. "Please, let me help." Erik turned around and faced him, after a while he nodded his consent. Raoul hurried after him, and Erik got the medicine. Raoul stood by until Erik needed him.

"Get a spoon." Erik said. "They're in that drawer over there." Erik pointed. Raoul nodded and got the spoon from the drawer indicated by Erik. They went back to Christine, and Erik poured a spoon full of the medicine. Raoul lifted Christine's shoulders off the bed, and Erik poured the medicine down her throat. Christine swallowed it, adn coughed. "I know it tastes foul, but it will help you get better."

Raoul gently let Christine lay back on the pillows. She looked up at him and said; "Raoul? When did you get here?" Raoul smiled down at her.

"About an hour ago." Raoul replied. He took Christine's hand in both of his. "Do you want to stay here, because I can take you back to the surface if you want to go." Raoul added in a whisper, hoping Erik wouldn't hear it.

Erik looked over at Raoul. He had heard what Raoul had said to Christine. He slowly picked up his lasso and straightened up. He slowly crept foward and slipped the lasso around Raoul's neck. He tightened the rope around Raoul's neck, and Raoul made a choking sound. Christine gasped.

"Erik, I wasn't going to say yes. I want to stay here with you." Christine said weakly. "Please don't kill him."

"I have no choice little angel, he will keep coming back, eventually he will try to take you from here by force." Erik said, still holding the rope.

"Like you brought me here?" Christine inquired pointedly. She got Erik there.

"Christine, my child, I must do what is best and this is." Erik said, and pulled the rope even tighter. Raoul fell to his knees. Christine closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see Raoul die. Erik killed him in a matter of seconds. Christine felt tears rising to her eyes. Erik took care of Raoul's body and went back to Christine.

He saw that Christine was crying. She was looking towards the opposite wall. Erik gently put his hand under her chin and turned her face so that she was looking at him.

"Little angel, I had to kill him. He was going to take you away from me. I couldn't live with that. I love you little angel and no one will take you away from me." Erik said. He gently wiped away her tears. He picked up the forgotten bag by the bed, and got out Christine's book. He put it on her lap. "The book you requested."

Christine nodded. "I'm hungry." Christine said.

"I'll go make some more broth. I'm glad I could find the right medicine for you. I can see you are already recovering." Erik said as he rose to his feet. Christine stared at Erik as he left the room. She couldn't believe that he had killed Raoul, but if she hadn't close her eyes, she would have seen it.

Yes, the truth hurt, and it hurt something fierce. 


	14. The End

Christine fell asleep once more. The medicine made her drowsy. She began to dream. She was once again in Perros with her father. Raoul was standing beside his chair. Christine ran to him and flung her arms around his middle, and cried into his chest.

"Don't cry Christine. I'm in a better place with my brother. You must listen to me. Stay with Erik. He will protect you, he loves you." Raoul said.

Then Christine's father spoke next. "Listen to me now, my dear. Erik is your father now, don't be afraid to call him pappa. Alright?" Christine nodded. "Very good. I miss you child, but now you belong with Erik." Just then a man clothed in black came and took Christine's hand. He led her out of the room, and into the open night air.

Christine's eyes shot open. She looked over and saw Erik holding her hand beside her.

"Papa?" Christine asked weakly. Erik's head shot up. Christine had never called him Papa before.

"Yes my child?" Erik asked resisting the urge to sweep Christine up in his arms and give her a hug.

"I'm glad you didn't let Raoul take me away. He's happy to be reunited with his brother." Christine said.

Erik felt tears of joy well up in his eyes. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Erik said and gave Christine a hug. Christine hugged Erik as tightly as she could. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Christine smiled. "Will you sing for me Papa?" Erik began to sing. He sat by Christine on the bed, and she got out from under the covers and curled up on his lap. Erik put his arms around her and sang softly.

A couple of weeks went by and Erik and Christine went to see the Persian. Nadir accepted them. When he saw Erik and Christine he was somewhat surprised. He looked Christine up and down to make sure she was alright.

"How are you feeling my friend?" Erik asked.

"Much better." Nadir replied.

"Papa and I were worried about you." Christine said. Nadir looked at her surprised, then looked at Erik. Erik chuckled at Nadir's surprise.

"Yes Daroga, Christine and I are very happy. She gave me quite a scare. You see she just got over the flu." Erik said. They talked cheerily for a couple of hours, then Erik and Christine had to leave. Nadir was happy for Erik. He had what he desired most, a child who loved him for who he was.

A/N: And so it ends. Yes it was short, you'll have to forgive me. But this latest bit of inspiration hit me while I was writing The Bridge is Crossed, and I just had get it down. Hope you liked the story. Thank you to all my great reviewers! Without you the story would have continued anyway, but support helps. If you want to read a similar story, look up The Bridge is Crossed, also by me. Or look up Orphan in the Alley, Marie isn't a Mary Sue by the way. Anyway. Thanks! 


End file.
